Fauna Force Rewrite
So, I feel like I have a lot of things to explain here. About the Original and Why I Decided To Do This Rewrite The original Fauna Force was created by David Gonterman, otherwise known as Davey Foxfire(cringy name, I know). It was meant to steal the fans of Archie Comic's Sonic the Hedgehog away from that work, and had a The Secret of NIMH OC as the main character. It wasn't very good. While I don't want to describe much of it besides from what I've already said about it so I don't spoil my version's story inadvertently, I will say this: After one of the characters is turned into an anthropomorphic bear, he angrily searches for the main villain and uses these statements as threats against him: "You think I'm a plushie?!?! You think I'm Paddington?!?! You think I'm Winnie the Pooh?!?!" Yep. He really says that. Anyway, I decided to do this rewrite because I felt like the idea has potential, even if it was handled poorly. Now, onto the actual story. Chapter 1:It's happening all over again! It was an average day in the city of Fern. People were going about their daily business as usual, whether it be going to work, going to school, or just shopping at their local grocery store. In the midst of it all, no one seems to notice a small cloaked figure with the hood over his eyes going inside one of said grocery stores, grabbing a black basket that was obviously way too big for him once inside and skillfully weaving through the other shoppers, revealing that he just barely came up to the beginning of their stomach areas as he did. After he had found all that he needed and put it in his basket, he went to one of the places in the store where you could properly buy your food and struggled to see over the long line. When he finally got to the front of the line, he struggled a bit to put his groceries on the conveyor belt, but succeeded in this and went over to the black thing to pay for his groceries with his credit card. "It's a really nice day outside, isn't it?" The cashier said cheerfully while putting the figure's groceries in plastic bags, attempting to strike up a conversation with the figure. The figure said nothing. Raising an eyebrow at the figure, the cashier continued to do her job, and soon it was time for the figure to pay for his groceries, which he did. As the figure was on his tip toes to put his signature on the black thing, however, the cashier promised she saw a mouse's nose where the figure's actual nose should've been. She was about to comment on it, but she must've been staring for too long because the figure, after signing and paying for his groceries, suddenly ran off after grabbing them and disappeared after he ran out the exit to the store. "What's up with him?" The cashier muttered before her attention was diverted by another customer. ~ Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Stories